zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Guardian spirit
Guardian spirits are a race of mystical creatures with astounding powers over the elements hailing from the Earth realm. They have existed since the beginning of time and appear in various cultures as supernatural forces and even gods. They typically take the form of an animal or some sort of combination of animals. Each guardian spirit possesses some matter of the forces of nature: manifesting in the ten elements of darkness, earth, fire, lightning, wood, ice, water, wind, light and energy, which represents harmony between the nine former elements. Over time, these power evolve to encompass additional abilities and the existence of guardian spirits has long been forgotten and they are simply believed to be myths and legends. List of Known Spirits Physical Description Guardian spirits typically take on the form of a regular animal, though there are some rare cases in which they will appear as a genetically impossible hybrid or even a mythological creature, such as a dragon. They rarely ever take on a human-like form. In some cases, certain spirits will posses a False Form and a True Form: the false form being a smaller, more convenient body for public, while the true form is it's real appearance. Not all spirits possess False and True forms but are capable of assuming something similar called Sprite Form, which involves the spirit taking on a mini, ghost-like version of itself. If the spirit is in the shape of a mythical creature, the sprite will involve it's form taking on a more normalized appearance. Biology Although genes and DNA exist among guardian spirits, incest is non-existent. The DNA of a guardian spirit mainly contains that of their animal form and elemental alignment as well as a small piece of Zentih's DNA, linking them back to him. However, since guardian spirits do not mate and instead use their energy to create more spirits - much like asexual reproduction, - incest is not possible. For example, Plezira and Leviathan were both created by Zenith, but are love interests nonetheless. Another example would be Typhon and Echidna. They are both lovers and instead of creating "offspring" spirits on their own, they combined their energy to do so together - but it is still not considered mating. In most cases, guardian spirits require bodies, which their soul or very essence is bonded to. In some rare cases, guardian spirit can survive after their body is destroyed. If they are powerful enough, they can remain in an astral form, but if not, they must bond themselves to a new vessel. Abilities Powers and Skills Guardian spirits are capable of great powers and manipulation over the element in which they embody. Most spirits require to partner up with a human, with which they fight, as spirits need a human partner to receive energy and nourishment from. Their partners strength is their strength. However, some more ancient and powerful spirits do not require human partners. Weapon Form Guardian spirits are capable of transforming into a weapon form that bears a similar appearance to their regular form. In this form, they still retain their powers and abilities, which are now controlled by the individual wielding the weapon. This technique is easier to control and quicker to learn, but is not as powerful as Beast Fusion. Beast Fusion Beast Fusion is an ancient technique which involves channeling a spirits' powers through their human partner. This technique is severly dangerous, as it is very easy to lose control and go balistic. Therefore, only very powerful and well-trained people are able to pull off Beast Fusion successfully. In Beast Fusion, the partner takes on an armored like appearance that resembles their partner. They gain all their powers and strengths and, unfortunately, their weaknesses as well. Beast Fusion is incredibly powerful, more powerful than weapon forms but it harder to master and very easy to lose control of. Types of Spirits List of Elements *Darkness *Earth **Sand **Metal *Fire **Lava *Thunder and Lightning **Sound *Wood **Poison *Ice **Snow *Water *Energy *Wind **Storm *Light Sub-Elements A guardian spirit can be attributed to an element that is the lesser equivalent of it's main origin, one example of the evolution of the elements. Sub-elemental spirits only have power of that sub-element and not of it's originating element. For example: a poison spirit can only control poison and toxins, but not wood. Multiple Elementals A guardian spirit can be allied with more than one element, though spirits like these are uncommon. In addition, the more elements they are alligned with, the rarer they are. History Legend says that each guardian spirit originated from the great Beast King, Zenith, who was the very first guardian spirit in existance. Stories tell of how Zenith, who was in control of all the elements (darkness, earth, fire, lightning, wood, ice, water, energy, wind and light) created the Origin Spirits: the source of each of the elements. Subsequently, the Origin Spirits would create other spirits under their elemental alignment. Not all guardian spirits are born from previous spirits. If a spirit if strong enough, they can imbue a living creature with elemental powers, causing them to transform into a guardian spirit. In addition, if a creature dies and their will and soul are so incredibly strong, they could return as a guardian spirits. Such is the case with Konohana. Gallery Oc azreal false form by zephyros phoenix-d30rf30.jpg|Azreal Huginn the raven of thought by zephyros phoenix-d3evog4.jpg|Huginn Muninn the raven of mind by zephyros phoenix-d3evp69.jpg|Muninn Chimera the lycian monster by zephyros phoenix-d3f256w.jpg|Chimera Koumori 2012.png|Koumori jahma___spirit_of_earth_by_zephyros_phoenix-d2umpia.png|Jahma solaris___spirit_of_fire_by_zephyros_phoenix-d30ucad.png|Solaris zhearkhan__spirit_of_lightning_by_zephyros_phoenix-d2bzkez.png|Zhear-Khan avalon___spirit_of_wood_by_zephyros_phoenix-d2tvbz9.png|Avalon Nyla 2012.png|Nyla Hylia 2012.png|Hylia Azmyth 2012.png|Azmyth kazami___spirit_of_wind_by_zephyros_phoenix-d2blgde.png|Kazami Vritra 2012.png|Vritra oryx__false_s_o_d__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39sn2z.png|Oryx argent__false_s_o_e__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39ruiu.png|Argent hokkaido__false_s_o_f__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39uoo5.png|Hokkaido kabutori__false_s_o_t_a_l__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39qb5h.jpg|Trypoxyl Kabutomushi koda__false_s_o_w__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39rse4.png|Koda kamui__false_s_o_i__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39s8mh.png|Kamui stinglash__false_s_o_w__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39qbak.png|Stinglash aviarius__false_s_o_w__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39r5ji.png|Aviarius lunaria__false_s_o_l__by_zephyros_phoenix-d39ur4f.png|Lunaria anlortim__angel_of_the_night_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3ebsvz.jpg|Anlortim tai_lung__vermillion_dragon_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3eeqnz.jpg|Tai Lung wakiya__thundering_wings_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3egffy.jpg|Wakiya kyrin__well_spring_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3egeus.jpg|Kyrin wihtikow__hollow_mother_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3edqoz.jpg|Wihtikow plezira__monster_of_loch_ness_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3ee6kc.jpg|Plezira talon__swift_tempest_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3ejntd.jpg|Talon radiantorb_hikari__divinelight_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3eggb6.jpg|Radiant Orb and Hikari leviathan__deep_sea_guardian_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3eqhgr.jpg|Leviathan Beowulf by zephyros phoenix-d4kfx09.png|Beowulf Netizen by zephyros phoenix-d4kfxqd.png|Netizen Cedar by zephyros phoenix-d4kw8hc.png|Cedar Cygnus by zephyros phoenix-d4kw9b7.png|Cygnus Wil o the wisp by zephyros phoenix-d4kw78e.png|Will-o'-the-Wisp Keeper of the cities by zephyros phoenix-d4kfwbn.png|One of the Keepers of the Cities KotCoast.png|One of the Keepers of the Coast Trivia *The guardian spirits were inspired by bitbeasts from Beyblade and mochirei from Shaman King. *Many of the guardian spirits are based on and/or named after mythycal creatures. Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Darkness Spirits Category:Earth Spirits Category:Fire Spirits Category:Lightning Spirits Category:Wood Spirits Category:Ice Spirits Category:Water Spirits Category:Wind Spirits Category:Light Spirits Category:Original Characters Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Female Category:Genderless